1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding tool bar and more particularly to a forwardly folding tool bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool bars are commonly used in farming operations. The conventional tool bars normally consist of a transversely extending tool bar or frame member having a hitch secured thereto which extends forwardly therefrom for attachment to a prime mover. Attachments such as cultivators, planter units, stalk cutters, etc., are mounted on the tool bar to perform various farming operations. A major problem associated with conventional tool bars is that the working or field width thereof must be substantially reduced to enable the implement to be transported from one location to another. Many types of tool bars employ a center tool bar section having wing tool bar sections extending outwardly therefrom. In certain of the prior art tool bars, the wings are pivoted from a substantially horizontal working field position to an upright transport position. In most folding tool bars of this type, the upright position of the wings is not as stable as desired and may create undesirable stress on certain components of the tool bar.
A further problem associated with the conventional folding tool bars is that the wheels which support the tool bar interfere with the mounting of various attachments on the tool bar due to the location of the wheels on the tool bar. Yet another disadvantage of the conventional prior art tool bars is that they are not able to accept narrow row attachments. Yet another disadvantage of the conventional prior art tool bars is that they are difficult to move from the field position to the transport position and vice versa.
Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,956 solved many of the problems associated with the prior art, but this invention is believed to be an advance over the prior art and advance over applicant's earlier patent.